Morgana Pendragon
Morgana Pendragon war die uneheliche Tochter von Vivienne und Uther Pendragon und die Halbschwester von Morgause und König Arthur. Früher war sie eine enge Freundin von Merlin, Arthur und Guinevere, doch als sie ihre magischen Fähigkeiten entdeckte kehrte sie ihnen den Rücken und verriet Camelot. Als letzte Hohepriesterin war es ihr höchstes Ziel, die Alte Religion zurück nach Camelot zu bringen und Arthur zu vernichten. In der letzten Schlacht um Camelot verbündete sie sich schließlich mit Mordred, wurde jedoch kurz darauf von Merlin mit Excalibur getötet. Biografie Früheres Leben Als Gorlois eine Weile nicht in Camelot war, fing seine Frau Vivienne an, sich zu langweilen und begann schließlich eine kurze Affäre mit König Uther, die dazu führte, dass sie schwanger wurde und sie neun Monate später eine Tochter zur Welt brachte. Vivienne und Uther hielten ihre Affäre geheim und Vivienne ließ Gorlois in dem Glauben, Morgana sei seine Tochter, so dass er diese wie sein eigenes Kind aufzog. Als Morgana etwa zehn Jahre alt war, fiel Gorlois in einer Schlacht, da Uther ihm nicht die versprochene Unterstützung schicken konnte. Daraufhin nahm Uther Morgana auf und sie wurde sein Mündel, ohne dass jemand etwas von ihrer wahren Herkunft ahnte. Als einzige Frau in der Königsfamilie sitzt Morgana bei Staatsangelegenheiten und Turnieren oft neben Uther und füllt damit den Platz, der eigentlich der Königin von Camelot gehören würde. Zusammentreffen mit Merlin Kurz nach Merlins Ankunft in Camelot, von der Morgana noch nichts ahnt, lässt Uther öffentlich einen Mann hinrichten, der angeblich Magie benutzt haben soll und dafür zum Tode verurteilt wurde. Morgana beobachtet die Hinrichtung voller Abscheu von ihrem Fenster aus und weigert sich später zunächst, am geplanten Fest teilzunehmen, das anlässlich des 20. Jahrestages der Gefangennahme des Große Drachen stattfinden soll. thumb|left|Morgana auf dem Fest Merlin trifft das erste Mal auf Morgana, als er ihr, im Auftrag von Gaius, einen Schlaftrank bringen soll. Als er ihre Gemächer betritt, ist Morgana gerade dabei, sich umzuziehen. Sie sieht ihn nicht, und hält ihn deshalb versehentlich für ihre Dienerin Gwen. Als diese schließlich auftaucht, kann Merlin sich unbemerkt davonschleichen und Morgana macht sich daran, sich ein Kleid für das Fest auszusuchen. Auf dem Fest wird Morgana schließlich Zeugin, wie die Hexe Mary Collins, die Mutter des hingerichteten Mannes, aus Rache Prinz Arthur töten möchte. Der Versuch misslingt dank Merlins Eingreifen und der König ernennt ihn aus Dankbarkeit zu Arthurs neuem Diener (Ruf des Drachen). Erste Abenteuer Im Verlaufe der ersten Staffel unterstützt Morgana ihre Freunde immer bei einer Reihe gefährlicher Abenteuer. Oft gelingt es ihr auch, Arthur auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, wenn dieser mal wieder stur den Worten seines Vaters gehorcht. In Zeichen des Unheils überredet sie Arthur, sie und Merlin bei der Suche nach dem Afanc zu unterstützen und damit Gwen zu retten. Auch in der Episode "Vergifteter Kelch" gelingt es ihr, Arthur dazu aufzufordern, auszureiten und die Blume zu suchen, die Merlins Leben retten kann. Morgana hilft ihren Freunden, wo sie kann. So ist sie auch in Folge 1x10 "Ein Moment der Wahrheit" sofort bereit, gegen Kanen und seine Reiter, die Merlins Dorf bedrohen, zu kämpfen. Entdecken ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten Schon immer hatte Morgana diese Albträume gehabt, die eigentlich Visionen waren und sich teilweise sogar bewahrheiteten. Aber als Morgana ihre Gemächer in Brand setzt und eine Vase zerstört, bekommt sie richtig Angst. Sie vertraut sich Gaius an und sagt ihm, dass sie glaube, magische Kräfte zu besitzen. Obwohl Gaius weiß, dass sie die Wahrheit spricht, lügt er sie an, um sie zu beschützen. Stattdessen hilft Merlin ihr, denn er weiß genau, wie Morgana sich fühlen muss. Merlin schlägt Morgana vor, zu den Druiden zu gehen. Also reist Morgana los, findet die Druiden und begegnet ein weiteres Mal Mordred, zu dem sie schon immer eine Verbindung gespürt hatte. Während Morganas Abwesenheit gerät Uther in Panik und ist der festen Überzeugung, dass seine Ziehtochter entführt wurde. So reist Merlin Morgana nach und berichtet ihr, dass sie so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück nach Camelot kommen soll. Morgana will nicht zurück, aber eine Armee aus Camelot stürmt das Druidenlager und nimmt Morgana wieder mit. Wieder in Camelot dankt Morgana Merlin, sagt ihm, dass sie nun weiß, dass sie von ihren Kräften keine Angst mehr haben muss. Morgana bekommt große Angst und ist verzweifelt, als Uther einen Hexenfinder anstellt, der die letzten Spuren der Magie in seinem Königreich beseiten soll. Der Hexenfinder nimmt sie als Geisel, als seine wirklichen Absichten bekannt werden, jedoch wird Morgana von Merlin gerettet. Arthur glaubt darauf irrtümlich, dass Morgana und Merlin Gefühle füreinander haben. Verrat und Verschwinden Im Verlaufe der zweiten Staffel wird Morgana zunehmend von ihrer Halbschwester Morgause beeinflusst. Schließlich gelingt es Morgause in "Die Ritter von Medhir" Morgana endgültig auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Morgause belegt Morgana mit einem Zauber, der dazu führt, dass alle Einwohner Camelots in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen. Diese Chance will Morgause nutzen, um Camelot einnehmen und Uther töten zu können. Allerdings macht Merlin ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er Morgana vergiftet und damit Morgause zwingt, den Angriff abzubrechen. Morgause nimmt die im Sterben liegende Morgana mit sich und gibt Camelot frei. Morgana bleibt über ein Jahr verschwunden und es ist anzunehmen, dass sie in all diesen Monaten so sehr von Morgause beeinflusst worden ist, dass sie sich schlussendlich definitiv gegen Uther und damit auch gegen Arthur gestellt hat. Rückkehr Als Morgana nach Camelot zurückkehrt, sind zunächst alle über ihr Wohlaufsein erleichtert, doch kurz darauf wird Uther in einen kritischen Zustand versetzt. Niemand, nicht einmal Merlin, vermutet, dass Morgana dahinter stecken könnte. Denn diese saß alles andere als in Gefangenschaft, wie sie es vor anderen behauptet. Morgana, die sich mit ihrer Halbschwester Morgause gegen Uther verbündet und verschwört hat, will nur eines: Uthers Tod und die Regentschaft über sein Königreich. Doch die beiden sind nicht allein, denn auch König Cendred startet auf Drängen von Morgause einen Angriff auf Camelot. Im Laufe des Kampfes beschwört Morgana mit Hilfe ihrer Schwester eine Armee aus untoten Geschöpfen, die sich ihren Weg durch die Ritter bahnen sollen, um den beiden Hexen die Machtübernahme Camelots zu erleichtern. Ein dunkles Geheimnis Morganas Geburtstag steht kurz bevor. Merlin und Arthur werden im Wald unterwegs überfallen und können entkommen, jedoch wird Arthur verletzt. Ein Zauberer namens Talias hilft ihm und zeigt ihm die Kristallhöhle, durch deren Kristalle man in die Zukunft sehen kann. Merlin wagt einen Blick...und sieht erschreckende Bilder über Morgana, von dem Zügel eines Pferdes bis hin zu einem Mord an Uther mit einem Dolch, den sie zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hat und schlussendlich ihrer Person auf einem Thron, dem Thron von Camelot. Diese Visionen bewahrheiten sich auch nacheinander. Doch als Morgana in den Wald aufbrechen will, um Morgause zu sehen, hält Merlin dies fälschlicherweise für den Mord an Uther. Er benutzt Magie, um Morgana zu stoppen, diese erleidet dadurch jedoch einen Schädelbruch und liegt im Sterben. An ihrem Bett gesteht Uther Gaius, Morganas biologischer Vater zu sein. Dies bekommt sie jedoch trotz ihrer Verletzung mit. Merlin heilt sie schlussendlich mit Magie. Doch nun schwört die Hexe Rache an Uther und will ihn töten. Merlin begegnet ihr und versucht sie aufzuhalten, doch diesmal lässt sich Morgana nicht stoppen. Schon über Uthers Bett mit dem Dolch, den Merlin in seiner Vision gesehen hat, kann er sie gerade noch aufhalten. Uther bleibt unbeschadet, doch Morgana weiß nun sein großes Geheimnis. Als Uthers Tochter hat sie ebenfalls Anrecht auf den Thron von Camelot, und dieses Recht und Privileg will sie um jeden Preis. Intrigen Später träumt Morgana mehrmals, dass ihre Zofe Gwen Königin von Camelot werden wird. Um dies zu verhindern, schlägt Morgana Arthur vor, einen Tag mit Gwen zu verbringen. Dann lädt sie Uther auf einen Ausritt mit ihr ein und führt ihn »zufällig« genau an die Stelle, an der Gwen und Arthur sich aufhalten, um Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Als Uther begreift, dass sein Sohn sich mit einer Dienerin trifft, verbannt er Gwen. Arthur jedoch entscheidet sich, mit ihr zu gehen und sie später, wenn er mal König ist, sie zu seiner Königin zu machen. Da realisiert Morgana, dass ihr Plan fehlgeschlagen ist und sie Arthur und Gwen nicht so einfach trennen kann. Sie geht daraufhin zu Uther und erzählt ihm, dass sie denke, Gwen habe Arthur verzaubert. Der Beweis für ihre Aussage liefert ein ein kleines verzaubertes Säckchen, das Morgana selbst unter Arthurs Kissen gelegt hat. Gwen wird zum Tode verurteilt, sieht Morganas böses Lächeln und begreift schlussendlich, dass Morgana hinter all dem steckt. Um Gwen zu retten, schreitet Merlin ein. Mit Hilfe eines Alterungstrankes verwandelt er sich in einen alten Zauberer, der zugibt, das Säckchen unter Arthurs Kissen versteckt zu haben. Folglich ist Gwen undschuldig und wird freigelassen. Eroberung Camelots Am Ende der dritten Staffel gelingt es Morgana mit der Hilfe von Morgause und ihrer unsterblichen Armee, Camelot einzunehmen und Uther zu stürzen. (Siehe Doppelfolge "Arthurs Stunde schlägt") Morgana macht ihren Betrug gegenüber Uther nun öffentlich und krönt sich vor seinen Augen selbst zur Königin. Was sie nicht weiß: Merlin und Arthur haben die Krönungsszene heimlich von einem Balkon aus beobachtet. Arthur ist mehr als schockiert und enttäuscht von Morgana, Merlin dagegen hat längst gewusst, was aus ihr geworden ist. Es dauert eine Weile, ehe Arthur sich bereit dazu fühlt, etwas gegen Morganas neue Herrschaft zu unternehmen. Derweil genießt Morgana ihren neuen Standpunkt als Königin. Allerdings ist sie auch besorgt, da ihr das Volk nicht die Treue schwören will. Um letzendlich doch ihre Untertanen auf ihrer Seite zu haben, will sie Sir Leon und die übrigen Ritter Camelots dazu bringen, ihr einen Treueschwur zu leisten. Leon und der Rest weigern sich jedoch. Er und Gwen entkommen schlussendlich und schließen sich Arthur und Merlins Gruppe an. Arthur entscheidet sich letzen Endes, Camelot zurückzuerobern und seinen Vater zu befreien. Gemeinsam mit seinen Rittern gelingt es ihm, Morgana und ihre Armee zu besiegen. Morgause wird von Merlin schwer verletzt, woraufhin Morgana mit ihr flieht. Dorocha Ein Jahr nach Morganas Verrat an Uther scheint langsam wieder die Normalität in Camelot eingekehrt zu sein, bis auf den König, der immer noch ziemlich krank ist. In der Zwischenzeit ist Arthurs Onkel Agravaine ins Schloss eingekehrt und dient Arthur nun als vertrauter Ratgeber und Mentor. Agravaine spielt anfangs den netten Onkel. Doch als dieser sich mit Morgana verbündet, wierd schnell klar, dass er andere Absichten hat.Im Laufe der Zeit werden Morganas Pläne immer böser. Und er wird zu einer Art Diener und wichstiger Verbündeter. Die beiden werden ein Team und verschwören sich gegen Arthur. Als dieser mit Merlin durch das Tal der gefallenen Könige reitet, wird er überfallen. Hinter dem Angriff steckt sein Onkel Agravaine. Uthers Tod In "Tödlicher Geburtstag" wird Uther von einem Gaukler Odins, der wegen Arthurs Geburtstag nach Camelot gekommen ist, schwer verwundet. Der Gaukler greift den von ihm betäubten Arthur in Uthers Gemächern an, rechnet allerdings nicht damit, dass Uther seinen Sohn verteidigen könnte. Uther tötet den Gaukler, wird dabei aber selbst von einem Messer verletzt. In den darauffolgenden Tagen sucht Arthur verzweifelt nach einer Lösung, wie man seinen Vater heilen kann, und beschließt schlussendlich, Magie anzuwenden. Als Agravaine das erfährt, informiert er Morgana, die daraufhin eine Halskette verzaubert, die jeden Heilzauber umkehren und denjenigen, auf den er angewendet soll, ums Zehnfache mehr verletzen wird. Als Merlin, als alter Mann "Dragoon" verkleidet, also versucht, Uther zu heilen, stirbt dieser. Arthur macht "Dragoon" für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich und seine Meinung zur Magie verschlechtert sich sogar noch mehr. Ironischerweise hat Morgana also genau das Gegenteil von ihrem Plan erreicht: Anstatt dass alle mit magischen Kräften akzeptiert werden, hat Arthur eine noch schlechtere Meinung von der Zauberei als vorher. Morgana erfährt sofort von Uthers Tod, und als Agravaine ihre Hütte betritt, scheint sie traurig und verletzlich zu sein. Sie sagt, dass sie Uthers Schmerz fühlen konnte, als dieser gestorben ist. Nach Uthers Tod wird Arthur zum König von Camelot gekrönt. Auch wenn er anfangs verzweifelt erscheint, weigert sich Morgana, sich darüber zu freuen. Stattdessen nimmt sie sich vor, sich erst zur Ruhe zu setzen, wenn sie ihren Platz als rechtmäßige Königin auf dem Thron von Camelot eingenommen hat. Bündnis mit Annis Merlin als Attentäter Auf der Suche nach Emrys Intrigen gegen Guinevere Zweite Eroberung Camelots Gefangenschaft Der Schlüssel zu allem Wissen Persönlichkeit Morgana hatte am Anfang eine starke, fast schon freche Art an sich. Sie ist eine Schönheit und genießt die Aufmerksamkeit zahlreicher Männer. Sie scheut sich nicht davor ihre Meinung zu sagen und spricht diese auch lautstark Uther gegenüber aus. In der zweiten Staffel wurde ihre Persönlichkeit finsterer und sie entwickelte immer mehr magische Fähigkeiten. Auch gegen Uther entwickelt sie mehr und mehr Hassgefühle. Als sie in der dritten Staffel nach Camelot zurückkehrt, setzt sie alles daran ihr Ziel zu verfolgen und ein intrigantes Spiel zu spielen. Sie wurde arrogant, grausam und hatte die Neigung eines boshaften Grinsens, wenn niemand zusah. Die einzige Person, die ihr jetzt noch etwas zu bedeuten schien, war Morgause. Somit wurde Morgana immer mehr wie ihr Vater - ein Tyrann, grausam und gemein. Sie wurde zur Verräterin und hatte keine Bedenken, unschuldige Menschen zu töten. Magische Kräfte Genau wie Merlin besitzt Morgana sehr starke magische Kräfte, sie ist mindestens genauso mächtig wie Merlin. Obwohl sie ursprünglich keine Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte besaß, wodurch sie versehentlich ihr Zimmer in Brand setzte und eine Vase zerschmetterte. Unter der Obhut von Morgause vergrößerte sich jedoch ihre Kontrolle und ihr Geschick über ihre Magie. Allerdings gab sie zu, dass ihre Magie immer noch deutlich schwächer ist als Morgause Magie, viele ihrer Zauber beruhten anfangs auf die Magie eines Objekt als Mittelpunkt z.b als sie versuchte, Arthur mit einem Phönix Auge zu töten. Als Morgause von Gaius und Merlin verwundet wurde, setzte Morgana enorme magische Kraft frei indem sie den ganzen Raum erbeben ließ durch ihre Wut und Trauer. Ihre Trauer um Morgause erweitert ihre Kräfte zu einem extrem hohen Grad, obwohl es unbekannt ist, ob sie tatsächlich die Kontrolle über die Magie besaß. Ein Jahr später waren Morgana magischen Kräfte unter fortgesetzter Obhut Morgause gewachsen und sie wurde schließlich Hohepriesterin der alten Religion. Sie zeigte sehr starke Magie, da sie in der Lage war, vier Ritter von Camelot enorm schnell auszuschalten, zwei von ihnen starben sogar. Später war sie in der Lage, ein schwieriges Ritual, durchzuführen das den Schleier zwischen den Welten zerriss. Morgana vereitelt auch Merlin Versuch, Uther magisch zu heilen durch verzaubern einer Kette die jede Heilzauber umkehrte und verzehnfachte. Morgana verzauberte später Arthurs Schwert, wodurch es im Zweikampf mit Derian zehn Mal so schwer wurde. Doch während sie großes Geschick bei der Herstellung komplexer Zauber hat, hat sie wenig Erfahrung mit Magie im direkten Kampf, als sie direkt mit Merlin kämpfte in einem magischen Duell. Auch in seiner schwächsten Form, wurde sie schließlich von ihm geschlagen und schwer verletzt. Sie konnte auch telekinetisch einen Dolch benutzen um Merlin anzugreifen hätte Alator sie nicht ausgeschaltet um zu verhindern das sie Merlin tötet. Morgana zeigte auch genug magische Kompetenz um die Macht der Nekromantie zu nutzen um ihre Rivalin Guinevere loszuwerden. Mit einer magischen Münze, von Morgause, konnte sie Lancelot als Schatten in die Welt zurückholen und ihn und ein magische Armband dazu nutzen Gwen zum Ehebruch zu bringen was ihre Verbannung aus Camelot zur Folge hatte. Als sie Gwen wiederbegegnete legte sie eine Illusion um Gwen wodurch Arthur und die anderen Ritter dachten, dass sie ein Tier seie. Drei Jahre nach ihrem zweiten Angriff auf Camelot, war Morgana Magie noch stärker geworden. Mit einem einfachen atemberaubenden Zauber, konnte sie Merlin in seiner jungen Form ausschalten während drei Jahre zuvor zwei atemberaubende Zauber nicht genug waren, um Merlin in seiner älteren Form zu besiegen. Sie wuchs auch besser in der Telekinese mit Waffen, z.b konnte sie einen Dolch mit ihrem Verstand ohne mündliche Zauber zu benutzen. Merlin, gab selbst zu dass der Tag an dem Morgana so stark wäre wie er nicht weit ist. Tatsächlich gelingt es ihr, ein Alterungszauber für eine lange Zeit zu halten, ohne den Einsatz von Tränken, überraschte sogar Merlin und Gaius mit ihrer Leistung. Sie erwirbt auch neue und mächtige Zaubersprüche, darunter magische Explosionen, die sie verwendet, um Alator fassen, oder verzauberte Schlangen, die die Ritter der Tafelrunde besiegten. Das volle Ausmaß der Befugnisse Morganas zeigte sich, nachdem sie die wahre Identität Emrys erfuhr. Auch Mordred, ein gebürtig Druide, musste zugegeben, dass er kein Vergleich für ihre Kräfte war. Die Hohepriesterin konnte einen Blitzschlag erzeugen, um all ihre Gegner ausschalteten während der Schlacht von Camlann und sie konnte mit Mordred zusammen einen Meteoriden generieren als sie Camelot angriff. Morgana ist eine sehr grausame Zauberin, die bisher nur durch List, Verrat oder durch Merlin besiegt werden konnte. Wenn sie Magie nutzt glühen ihre Augen wie bei den meisten Magiern. Sage Morgan le Fay (auch Morgana, Morgein, Feimurgan etc. genannt) ist eine mächtige Zauberin, oftmals Arthurs Halbschwester und eine der bekanntesten Figuren der ganzen Sage. Wo Morganas Ursprung liegt, ist nicht ganz klar. Man nimmt aber an, dass ihr Name von keltischen Sagengestalten wie z.B. Modron (einer Muttergottheit), Matrona oder Morrigan abstammt. Bekannt ist sie vor allem dafür, dass sie Arthur, nachdem er von Mordred tödlich verwunden worden ist, nach Avalon bringt. Sehr oft wird sie als Arthurs Feindin dargestellt, auch wenn sie in ihren ersten Erscheinungen keineswegs böse Züge hat. Morgana taucht zuallererst in Geoffrey of Monmouths "Vita Merlini" auf. Sie ist die Königin der Apfelinsel (Avalon), auf die Arthur nach der Schlacht von Camlann gebracht wird. Morgana wird als wunderschöne Frau beschrieben und ist zudem eine ausgezeichnete Heilerin. In "Vita Merlini" hat sie neun Schwestern namens Moronoe, Mazoe, Gliten, Glitonea, Gliton, Tyronoe, and Thitis. Geoffrey sagt jedoch nichts davon, dass Arthur ihr Bruder ist. In Chrétien de Troyes' Werk "Erec et Enide" ist Morgana die Herrscherin von Avalon, eine Heilerin an Arthurs Hof und zudem die Geliebte von einem gewissen Guinguemar. Auch damals weist sie noch keine "bösen" Züge auf. Erst durch den Vulgata-Zyklus wird aus Morgana eine böse Hexe. Dieses Werk ist das erste, das Morgana eine komplette Geschichte gibt: Sie ist die Tochter von Igraine und deren erstem Ehemann Gorlois, folglich Arthurs Halbschwester. Während eines Krieges mit den Sachsen lernt Morgana Merlin kennen und er lehrt ihr alle Zauberkünste, die er selbst beherrscht. Morgana wird die Geliebte von Guineveres Cousin Guiomar, doch Guinevere beendet die Affäre, als sie von ihr erfährt, was wiederum dazu führt, dass Morgana Guinevere, Arthur und seine Ritter langsam zu hassen beginnt. Mehrmals schmiedet sie Pläne gegen ihren Halbbruder, doch am Ende ist sie doch diejenige, die Arthurs leblosen Körper vom Schlachtfeld mitnimmt. Warum sie letzendlich ihre Meinung gegenüber ihm geändert hat, ist nicht bekannt. Spätere Erzählungen fügen noch einiges hinzu: Morgana wird die Ehefrau von König Urien und sie hat mit ihm einen Sohn namens Yvain (Owain). Die Ehe zwischen ihr und Urien ist keine sehr glückliche, Morgana versucht sogar einmal, ihren Ehemann zu ermorden, wird allerdings von ihrem Sohn dabei gestoppt. Immer wieder schmiedet Morgana Pläne gegen Arthur, raubt schließlich sogar seine Schwertscheide, die ihn unverwundbar macht, und wirft sie in einen See. Doch jedes Mal ist es Morgana, die Arthur nach Avalon bringt. Malorys Werk "Le Morte d'Arthur" fügt noch weitere Dinge hinzu: Morgana bekommt zwei Schwestern, Morgause und Elaine. Moderne Interpretationen geben Morgana auch gerne den Part als Mordreds Mutter, obwohl dieser in der Sage Morgause zuzuschreiben ist. In einigen modernen Interpretationen taucht Morgana auch als "Vertreterin" der alten Religion, also des Heidentums auf, das sich im Konflikt mit dem Christentum befindet. Gallerie Staffel 1 merlin-merlin-on-bbc-2379216-1024-768.jpg Series-1-Morgana-Merlin-merlin-morgana-8805925-1600-900.jpg katie_mcgrath_1.jpg katie-mcgrath-e-morgana-nella-serie-tv-merlin-episodio-the-mark-of-nimueh-99921.jpg Morgana-merlin-characters-30859858-1600-900.jpg Morgana-326x372.jpg Staffel 2 merlin-2-3.jpg tumblr_meck003Mo41rgfqugo1_500.jpg morgana2126.jpg morgana1.jpg Staffel 3 Morgana.slide.png 329433-morgana-saison-3-fullscreen-1.jpg merlin 112 4.jpg Pretty-Evil-Morgana-merlin-on-bbc-18152423-500-282.jpg tumblr_mad1t5Qqdb1rr4b1m.jpg Morgana-played-by-Katie-M-003.jpg Series-3-Evil-Morgana-merlin-on-bbc-15471647-280-390.jpg Merlin-S03E12.jpg 223282.jpg merlin_3x13_morgana__s_angrycry_by_twilightxgirl-d3495fh.png Staffel 4 M4x01Morgana.jpg Merlin-Morgana-Series-5.jpg Morgana-merlin-on-bbc-28658684-2560-1707.jpg merlin_bbc_season_4_morgana_katie_mcgrath_cloak_im_evil.jpg Here-comes-trouble---Kati-007.jpg Merlin-BBC-merlin-on-bbc-31396018-2560-1707.jpg merlin-4-morgana-throne.jpg Arthur_morgana_confrontation...png Staffel 5 Morgana series 5.png Links zu anderen Sprachen Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Prinzessinnen Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Königin von Camelot Kategorie:Hexe Kategorie:Magie Kategorie:Hohepriesterin Kategorie:Alte Religion Kategorie:Pendragon Kategorie:Adel Kategorie:Feind Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 5 Kategorie:Verzaubert Kategorie:Bewohner von Camelot Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Von Merlin getötet